


Kyman does Seder

by kyloveski



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seder Pesach | Passover Seder (Judaism)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Summary: This work was made for the Kyman gift swap in a Discord server I'm part of. I wrote this for Cake.The boys are 14 in this and in a relationship.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kyman does Seder

I stood at the front door, wearing my best shirt. My palms were so sweaty. I was extremely nervous. I ready to knock, when the door suddenly shot open and I was greeted by fiery curls and adorable freckles.

"Hey, Eric. You're here early." He says.

"Yeah. Just wanted to, uh… make a good impression on your family…" I nervously laugh.

"Dude, get in here. There's still quite a bit of time til the dinner begins so we can go up to my room and u can give you some more tips on how to behave." Kyle says, pulling me through the doorway by my hand.

We walk upstairs to his room, still holding hands, which causes me to blush a lot, and he sits down on his bed, pulling me down to sit with him.

"You don't have to be so timid. You'll do fine. I've been teaching you about this for like a week now."

"I… I know, but, I just feel like I'll slip up and be back to square one with them. I don't want to lose the small steps I've made to forming a better relationship with your mom."

"You should be fine as long as you don't make any Jew jokes or cuss."

"Alright…"

"So. Is there anything that you are having trouble remembering?"

"Uh… What's that thin thing that's kinda like a communion wafer, again?"

"That's called matzah and please make sure to not compare it to that at dinner or it will get very awkward."

"Shit. Right. Sorry. Still new to all this kind of stuff. Trying to adjust from a Catholic life to Jewish is not easy."

"You're doing fine. Just remember to not bring up really anything about the bible or shit like that."

"Noted. And what's that carp pâté stuff?"

"That is Gefilte Fish. There will be lots of other new foods that you haven't tried before at the table such as: chamin, keshk, machmar, holishkes, teiglach and halek. Most of these taste a lot better than they sound. Except gefilte fish. Gefilte fish tastes exactly the way it sounds, so like with the matzah, just smile and nod while you have your first taste and keep a cup of water nearby."

"Ok. Will make sure to do that."

"Another thing, if any of my uncles make any jokes like "No wonder we're so good at business." or "No wonder we're so screwed up.", do not laugh. At all."

"I'll just avoid laughing altogether, then. Might be safer."

"Fair. Might be wise."

I hear a knock on the door.

"Bubby? It's almost time. Are you and your little friend ready to come down?" Sheila asks, opening the door.

"Yep. We'll be right there, Ma!" Kyle responds. "You ready?" He asks me.

"As I'll ever be." I nervously say.

The event passes by and I still haven't made a fool of myself and seem to be getting along with Kyle's relatives.

When the night is finally over, all of the family starts to leave to get to the hotel as quite a few of them came in from Jersey, and there isn't enough room to host them all at Kyle's.

"Hey, Eric. You wanna stay the night?" Kyle asks me as I'm helping Sheila clean up.

"If it's ok with your mom." I reply.

"It's alright, bubby. Eric can stay. He has a set of pajamas, here, right?"

"Yeah. They're in one of my drawers."

"Ok. Good. You boys can go upstairs now, if you want."

"Do you want any more help with cleaning, though, Mrs. Broflovski?"

"I'll be alright, Eric. You boys have fun."

Kyle and I head upstairs, get changed for bed and decide to play video games for a bit. After a while, we get really tired because its extremely late.

He turns off his console and we climb into his bed. He rests his head on my chest and I put my arm around him, and kiss him on the top of his head.

"Night, Kyle."

"Night, Eric."

Then we drift off.


End file.
